


The Dungeon Cell

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You visit Subaru in the dungeon...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	The Dungeon Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

There was a glimmer over the glass surface that covered the portrait. That glimmer, for a brief moment, covered the face that he had known so well - the face of a woman whose very existence he had destroyed. As the vampire stepped closer, the glimmer shifted and exposed that face. She was wearing a mask, an emotionless expression that haunted him, all while standing in a field of roses.

He swung his arm and smashed his fist against the framed portrait. The glass shattered and tore into the painting, slicing the thin material to shreds. Subaru’s fingers, bloodied by the glass that tore into his skin, grabbed at the portrait and tore it down the middle, smearing blood against the whiteness of his mother’s gown. He stepped back and took a final glance at the portrait. His mother had nearly been completely removed from the painting, as if torn out violently, leaving behind nothing but the background and a bloody smear. Subaru wiped his blood stained hand against his chest, sighing loudly, before turning and walking away.

“You had asked me – a child – to kill you… How could you…?”

(…later that evening…)

It was not uncommon for you to attend school without Subaru. He made quite a habit of not showing up or leaving nearly immediately after arriving, to Reiji’s dismay. You searched for him after you returned home, finding that both his bedroom and your own were empty. “Where did he-…?” you mumbled to yourself before trotting out into the gardens. You ran down the rows of rose bushes to find that he was nowhere to be found.

“Subaru!?” you called out, hoping that he would come to you, though he rarely did. Sure enough, you were only met with silence. You swiftly returned to the mansion and continued running about, checking the study were he occasionally loitered. That room was empty, as well, nothing but silence amongst the book shelves and cushioned couches. As you stepped out, you nearly collided with Reiji, who had been planning on entering the room.

“What were you doing in there?” he immediately asked you, a few books clenched beneath his arm. You turned and faced Reiji, still panting from your run. He had a disgruntled look on his face, though that seemed normal. “I – um – where is Subaru?” you asked him, eyes beaming as you hoped that Reiji would answer. He lifted his dominant hand to his face and adjusted his glasses, an uneasy exhale escaping him. “Subaru is in the dungeon.”

Your bottom jaw dropped and you gawked at the older vampire, who kept his stern stare locked on you. “What – why!?” you bellowed. “I put him there,” Reiji plainly answered, “now, excuse me.” He brushed past you and entered the study. You hastily followed behind him, wanting more of an explanation from the dark haired vampire. As Reiji set his books on the nearby end table, beside the couch, you questioned him, “but, why would you do that?”

Reiji turned to face you, his dark eyes squinting behind his glasses. “Subaru destroyed a precious family heirloom. He had to be punished for his actions. I’ll remove him from the dungeon once I feel he has learned his lesson,” the dark haired vampire explained. “Though such a thing is likely impossible…” Reiji moved around and sat down at the couch, placing his arm on the arm rest and crossing his legs in front of him. He opened one of his books and leaned back, settling the spine against his lap. “Now, please leave. Your presence is unwarranted.”

Scowling, you stomped out the door, shutting it a little too loudly behind you. You knew the location of the torture chamber that was beneath the mansion. The staircase could be seen down the hallway, in fact; however, you had never seen where the dungeon was located. As you crossed the living room, you saw that Shuu was sprawled out on the couch by the empty fireplace. Hastily, you approached him, asking, “um – Shuu? Please tell me where the dungeon is?”

He didn’t answer, nor even turn his head to look at you. You stood next to him, beside the couch, and stared down as his apathetic face. You could hear the music echoing from his earbuds. A little louder, you asked again, “Shuu, please tell me where the dungeon is.” This time, you did get a reaction. The blonde haired vampire turned his head slowly and looked at you with a single, tired, blue orb. He grunted and narrowed his brow slightly.

“Hah? Why?” he questioned in a gruff voice. “I want to see Subaru,” you answered, honestly, hoping he would tell you. “Subaru? Oh… He’s in trouble. I forgot,” Shuu replied, closing his eye and laying back again. He moved around a bit until he was in a more comfortable position. “Shuu, what… did he destroy?” you hesitantly asked. Shuu rolled over onto his face, turning his back to you. “Ask him yourself. I could care less… The dungeon is in the back. Gn…”

“The back…?” you repeated questioningly. Shuu didn’t answer; he went still, leading you to wonder if he had already fallen asleep. Taking a guess at what he meant, you exited the living room and headed down the long hallway to the exit on the farther side of the mansion. You didn’t enter the rose garden this time, but instead walked around the back of the mansion, until you found what seemed to be what Shuu was referring to. Close to the mansion, sticking out of the ground, was a large pair of wood doors that were leading downward.

The doors were heavy, but, with a bit of effort, you managed to fling them over. They creaked as they turned and smashed on the ends of their hinges with a loud, echoing sound. As you peaked in, you could see there were a few lanterns hanging on the walls, lit up dimly, but enough to guide you down the steps. You moved slowly, your hands sliding along the wall for balance. The steps were much steeper than the ones that led to the torture chamber that was inside the mansion. Each step made you feel uneasy, as though you might trip.

The dungeon was oddly cold and had a yucky, musky smell that was not of blood, but perhaps dew or mold – earthy and fresh. It was somewhat difficult to breathe down here, though you managed to adjust fairly quickly to the lack of oxygen. Typically, you would have worried about Subaru; however, he had drilled into your mind the obviousness of what he was. Vampires could withstand lower oxygen much more than humans could.

Eventually, you managed to get to the bottom of the stairs and stepped onto the faded red bricks on the floor. As you hesitantly walked past the pillars lined down the center of the room, you could see that Subaru was, indeed, behind the bars of one of the dungeon’s cell blocks. He was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall. His black jacket had fallen off his left shoulder and was pooled over the curve of his inner elbow. His silver locks fell over his face, hiding his expression from you. It seemed to explain why he didn’t go to school.

“Subaru,” you whispered, hesitantly approaching the bars. He didn’t answer or even move an inch. Your hands slid along the bars that separated the two of you and your eyes remained locked on the pureblood. His head was hunched forward slightly, knees bent, and arms dangling limply. He almost looked like a corpse.

“Subaru,” you called out to him again. This time, he gruffly answered, “get lost…” You bit your bottom lip, pausing briefly to decide on what you wanted to say to him. “Subaru, why did Reiji put you down here?” you dared to ask him. “Because I destroyed a precious heirloom,” Subaru answered, his tone clearly imitating words that Reiji had said to him. “What was it…?” you asked, rather curious to what he was destroyed that was worthy of such a punishment. The vampire’s shoulders twitched and he immediately roared at you, “fuck off! You don’t need to know!”

The volume of his roar and the way his voice echoed inside the small, cavern-like dungeon, forced a tremble from you. Your fingers shook against the bars, though you still held on, staring at the pureblood on the other side. Your eyes trailed down his arm to his clenched hand, where you realized that he was bleeding.

“Subaru, you’re hurt!” you proclaimed, worry beginning to flush over you. Powerful vampire or not, you hated seeing him injured. “Where is the key? Subaru?” you questioned him, haste evident in your tone. He didn’t respond or move from his hunched over position against the wall. Scowling, you turned away and searched the dungeon for something to open the gate with. It was a long shot, but you had hoped Reiji would leave the keys. Sure enough, you found them dangling on the wall across the room, away from the cell.

You hastily grabbed the old, heavy keys from the wall and used them to open the gate that locked Subaru within the cage. There was a terribly loud screeching sound as you pushed the gate open. You let yourself into the cell, dropping the keys onto the stone floor. The gate creaked as it slid shut. “-the hell are you doing?” Subaru questioned as you slid onto the floor beside him. His head tilted back and, from beneath his silver locks, Subaru’s red orbs glared up at you. You ignored his gaze and lifted his hand to properly examine the wound.

It was clear to you that Subaru hadn’t even put in any real effort to fix the injury. Shards of glass could be seen, shimmering beneath the skin of his palm and fingers. He felt frozen, like a block of ice on the floor. “This might hurt-” you warned him. You hadn’t even touched the vampire’s wounds and he howled at you, “what are you plotting?”

Your eyes flickered up to Subaru’s and an irritated growl emitted from within your throat. “I’m going to remove the glass from your hand,” you explained to him, words firm and a bit irritated. Only one of his eyes was visible, the other hidden behind silver locks. He glared at you, though it wasn’t the first time you had received such a menacing look. You ignored that angered face, for now, and proceeded to digging into his hand. Using your nails, you carefully picked out the glass shards. Subaru hissed and growled, though tried to keep still. His fingers twitched and the muscles in his forearm tightened, but he managed to keep his palm flat.

“There, I got all of it,” you eventually muttered, setting the glass shards on the floor, in the cracks between the bricks, closer to the wall. “Hn… Yeah… Um – thanks,” Subaru hesitantly said, muttering quietly, likely with the hopes you wouldn’t hear him. You released his hand, still on your knees beside his outstretched legs. Subaru perked up more properly against the wall and spread his legs slightly. “Come here,” he gently commanded you.

“What…?” you mumbled nervously, watching him curiously. “Tch. Just get over here. Come closer,” he commanded you again, his red eye watching you sternly. “You wanna know why I’m in here?” he asked you as you stood up and moved around, settling back on the floor between the vampire’s spread legs. He offered his bloodied hand to you again, gruffly whispering, “clean this… and maybe I’ll tell you why.”

You frowned at the silver haired vampire sitting before you, not entirely surprised he would make such a request, but a little irked, none the less. “I don’t have anything to clean it with. I’ll have to-” you explained, but Subaru silenced you. “With your mouth.” Those words made your jaw drop; however, Subaru took that opportunity to shove one of his bloody fingers in your mouth. You failed to suppress a whimper when that digit pressed down on your warm, wet tongue. His cold blood was thick and rich, the metallic flavor mingling with the bizarre sweetness. Oddly enough, it was… good.

“That’s better. Haha,” Subaru chuckled warmly, a sincere smile forming on his face. It was awkward to frown at him with his finger in your mouth; regardless, you complied with his request. Your eyes were locked with the vampire’s as you sucked on his digit, drawing in the rich blood that had escaped his wound. Your hands lifted and caressed his hand, holding his wrist in one palm and the back of his hand in the other. It always fascinated you: how his hands were so much larger than your own.

You slowly removed Subaru’s finger from your mouth and let your tongue wander down to his palm. Your actions had brought a heated blush to your cheeks, though you managed to keep your gaze on Subaru. His face was difficult to decipher, though he looked, oddly, calm and serene, fascinated by your actions. “Do you like it…? That putrid blood?” he questioned you, his lips curving down into a frown. Your tongue lapped up some blood before disappearing into your mouth.

“It’s delicious, Subaru. Not putrid,” you replied sincerely, sadness rather evident in your tone. “Tch. Whatever… Oi. Don’t stop,” he gently commanded you. You didn’t hesitate to let your tongue wander back onto Subaru’s hand. Your warm, wet organ slid along his ice cold skin, lapping up the blood and running along the open wounds. It was bizarre – the feelings and desires inside you. Tasting his blood and touching the wounds that tore his skin apart had warmed you immensely. Was this the same feeling Subaru got when he drank your blood?

“Your tongue feels nice,” he admitted, rather shamelessly. His confession brought a smile to your face. You had realized that, even after his wounds were properly cleaned, your tongue continued to slide along his hand and between his fingers. Subaru didn’t bother stopping you, watching as if mesmerized, and you failed to realize what you were doing. Eventually, reality caught up with you, and you stopped yourself.

“Subaru, what did you destroy…?” you asked him again, lowering his hand, though it remained in your grasp. He pulled his hand away from you, scowling. “I said ‘maybe’. I didn’t promise you shit,” he barked, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “You’ve been locked down here all day. Don’t I have the right to know why?” you questioned Subaru, whose red eye narrowed dangerously at you. “You know why. You just want unnecessary details.”

His words made you turn away and direct your gaze elsewhere. You stared at the wall and gruffly commented, “I opened the gate. Come on, let’s go.” Subaru scoffed loudly, though his red orbs remained fixed on you. You could feel his heated gaze, as though he was burning a hole into your skull. “Idiot, his familiars are watching. Since you came in here, you’re a prisoner, too.”

“His…? Oh, Reiji’s,” you replied, looking up the ceiling. Sure enough, outside the cell, some bats were hanging upside down, their claws clinging to the ceiling. Their beady, red eyes were practically glowing as they stared at the two inside the cell. They were disgusting little creatures, black as the night and a bit frightening. “If I leave, they’ll go inform him. Don’t act so surprised. I’ve been put in here before you ever arrived. I’ll get over it,” Subaru explained boredly.

“Subaru-” you began, only to have the vampire swiftly cut you off. “Enough of that…” In the blink of an eye, your world flipped upside down. The ceiling towered above you, holding your gaze briefly while you regained yourself. Subaru was settling between your parted legs, holding one of them by the underside of your knee. “W-what are you-!?” you shrieked, leaning up on your forearms to look at him, only to have him silence you yet again.

“Shut up. Quit squawking so much. You came down here with that appetizing smell. What do you expect?” he growled harshly. “Besides, your tongue excited me. You should know better.” You weren’t quite sure if his words were intended to be scolding. Subaru’s tone had lowered into a harsh whisper that sounded more like he was trying to put you in a trance. Perhaps, the worse part, was that it was working. As his crimson orbs stared you down, between your parted thighs, resistance was hardly heavy on your mind.

“Wa – wait - gn,” you groaned. Your head fell back when Subaru swiftly pushed your skirt up, exposing the soft flesh of your inner thigh. He kissed the skin briefly, lowering until he was close to your core. “N – Subar -… eep!” His tongue darted out, cold as a block of wet ice, and slid along your skin. Your entire body trembled and your other leg quivered against Subaru’s hip. As his mouth caressed your skin again, you could practically feel his smirk.

“Your skin here is thick and fatty. Haha. I like it, though. The texture and taste is… gnn.” Subaru’s words cut off when his fangs parted your flesh and slid into your inner thigh. Your heel knocked against his back and you cried out. Your back arched like a bow and your spine tingled torturously. “Su – Subaru… why so… suddenly?” you panted out, struggling to think properly as his fangs tore into you so delicately. His fangs were burning your insides while his silver locks tickled the skin of your thighs.

A harsh sucking sound resonated in your ears as the pureblood drew your sweet blood into his mouth. The tingling sensation on your thigh made you feel weak and, yet, at the same time, your senses had heightened. The dreariness of the cave and the coldness of the cell began to melt away. Subaru’s fangs heated your body and made your heart beat rapidly within your chest. All you could sense any more was Subaru – his cold fingers holding your legs, the quiet sounds of satisfaction as he harshly sucked on the fresh wound, and the sharpness of his fangs, buried inside your body.

When he finally separated his fangs from your flesh, and slowly lifted, your legs fell against his hips naturally, silently inviting him to further invade you. It was a gesture that you did without realizing: an unconscious desire to submit to the vampire without hesitation. Subaru arched over you, his arms falling onto the stones beside your head.

“Hah. Have you given up already? I didn’t realize how sensitive your legs were,” he commented as his face descended onto yours. The tip of his nose brushed against yours and his silver locks fell over your face. “Hey…” Your dazed eyes blinked, your blurred vision clearing as you looked at Subaru properly. “I’ll tell you… kiss me first…”

You blinked slowly, a bit surprised that he made such a demand. Your hands lifted and slid along Subaru’s back, touching his black jacket. The fabric was soft, but cold, and had fallen off his shoulders entirely. Your hands lifted and moved over the bunched up material and slid over his shoulders and the thin, red shirt that separated his skin from yours. You leaned up and pecked a kiss against his cold lips. As your head fell back down onto the bricks, you unconsciously licked your lips.

“Listen… You don’t know where I come from…” Subaru mumbled, speaking slowly. You whispered his name, feeling uncertain of what he was trying to say. “It’s not the same as the others, or even you… So, don’t question why. Understand?” You blinked slowly, your eyes feeling a bit heavy as you stared into Subaru’s red orbs. His silver hair had fallen forward and created a beautiful curtain around the two of you.

“It was a portrait… of my mother. She was standing amongst the roses… making the same face she always gave me… There. Are you happy?” he explained, tone low and dark, raspy as though he was out of breath. You had known very little about Subaru’s mother, only that he became enraged when she was ever mentioned. He hated roses and would always yell at you if he ever caught you in the rose garden alone. The silver dagger that he always carried… He had told you once that his mother gave it to him. But… why….?

“Subaru… Why did it upset you? …the portait?” you whispered gently, hoping he would open up to you. He blinked, his dark lashes slowly dancing over his red eyes. “Quiet,” the pureblood whispered. Quickly, you leaned up and kissed him again, a bit more firmly than before. When you leaned back down, you whispered, “…now?”

The laughter that erupted from Subaru had caught you off guard. His chest and shoulders trembled as he laughed at you, chuckling like a madman. “What? You thought I could be duped so easily? Hah… You’re a funny woman.” Subaru smirked at you, a devilish glimmer in his red eyes. “Kiss me some more and I’ll think about it.”

It was obvious in Subaru’s tone that he was teasing; however, you didn’t hesitate to do as he requested. Your hands, clinging to his shoulders, pulled him down and your lips captured his. He didn’t immediately respond, but simply stared at your closed lids. Eventually, you pulled back and stared up at him. “You’ll tell me someday. I can wait,” you whispered to him, panting gently against his mouth.

“Like hell I will,” Subaru snapped back before descending and roughly capturing your mouth. You whimpered against his lips, a bit overwhelmed by the harshness of his kiss. His kiss was almost baffling, somehow managing to be rough and yet, oh so sweet. It made your heart hurt and flutter in pleasure at the same time.

The pureblood’s weight shifted as he moved one of his arms. His hand caressed your inner thigh and slid down, pressing past your skirt. “Ah…!” you cried out when you felt Subaru’s dominant hand slide down and caress your sex, with nothing more than your panties to separate your bare skin. His mouth remained close to yours, where he panted out, “you… damn… already weeping for me…? Hah…”

Subaru tilted his head and captured your lips again, silencing your cry as his fingers pushed your panties aside and invaded your womanhood. He flicked his digits against your pearl, making you twitch and weep beneath him. His tongue slid past your soft lips and invaded your cavern, tasting the innocent flavor of your mouth. Your hesitant tongue poked at his invading organ before the two exchanged a dance. The wetness between your mouths created an echoing sound of wet, slopping flesh. Eventually, his mouth separated from yours with a loud pop and he leaned up slightly to watch your face contort as he teased you.

“Su-Subaru! N-not like that!” you pleaded as he roughly pinched your clitoris, making your thighs tremble. You became immediately aware of how soaked you were. Your insides were aching with the animalistic desired to be filled – to become one with Subaru again. He smirked as he watched you whimper and twitch beneath him, helpless like a bug captured in a spider’s web. “What you do if I refused to take you…? Would it too much for this weak body to handle? You always force me to endure. Maybe I should do the same to you…?” he whispered.

“W-what?” you panted out, thrashing beneath him as he harshly pinched and flicked against your sensitive bead, his fingers soaking up your wetness greedily. “I-… didn’t… realize…” Subaru’s face lowered and his mouth pressed against the shell of your ear. Had he… been holding back? Sometimes, his sensitivity was obvious to you; other times, he hid himself well. “This body… You have no idea what I want to do to it… If I had my way, by the time I’m done, there’ll be nothing left. All of you will be mine… Hah… You’re throbbing, aren’t you? Does it hurt….?”

“Su-Subaru,” you panted, fearing you might cry at how needy you were becoming. Your legs were clinging to Subaru’s hips, twitching and trying to bring him in closer, hoping he would finally give in. Your hips bucked against his hand, trying to summon him just a bit lower, to prod against your entrance and slip inside you. “It’s… so cruel!” you screamed. Tears glistened at the corners of your eyes, making you wonder if you were going to cry.

“That’s it… Scream…. For me, only… Haha… Don’t worry. I’ll do everything to you,” Subaru promised, whispering lowly into your ear. His tongue darted out and flicked against your ear lobe, warmed by the blood he had stolen from you only moments ago. His fingers lowered and finally slid past your glistening entrance and buried inside your cavern. Your spine trembled and your legs twitched. A cry slipped past you and bellowed into Subaru’s silver locks. “Are you afraid that I would leave you unsatisfied? Don’t be so stupid. No… I’ll… do it until you can’t stand it anymore,” the pureblood whispered, breathing harshly against your ear, making his voice resonate inside your skull. “I’ll do it until I can’t move… Right here, on the floor…”

Subaru’s digit curled inside you, making you twitch and cry out in pleasure. Expertly, he found that sweet spot deep within you and pressed against it without mercy. Your hands clawed at his shoulders, tugging on his red shirt and digging into his skin through the fabric. Once you regained a tad bit of sanity, your trembling hands pushed at his jacket and tried to slide it down his arms. The materials bunched up at the hook of his arms and pooled at his elbows. He growled into the crook of your neck before letting his fangs penetrate you yet again.

“GAHH!” you cried out, bucking up against him when you felt the sweet pain of his fangs. Your hands ceased their attempt to remove his clothes, and grabbed at his body. The powerful sensation of Subaru’s fangs made your other bite throb against your thigh, stinging in memory of his burning hot canines. Your trembling legs clung tightly to Subaru’s hips. Your walls were pulsating around his digit, soaking the knuckles that brushed against the outer lips. “Sub-ba-… ru… It’s… too… too much!” you cried; however, despite those words, your head titled to the side and exposed more flesh for him to consume. He gulped your blood down greedily with loud, long sips.

When Subaru pulled away, he mumbled against your throat, “the more I touch, the better you taste…” Another digit slid inside you and pressed against your walls, forcing another loud sound to claw its way from your throat. His mouth caressed the underside of your jaw, sliding along the throbbing vein before penetrating you again.

You were accustomed to Subaru’s bites of rage. When he became infuriated, your flesh was the perfect outlet for his frustration. He would gnaw at you for hours like some wild animal until his anger finally calmed. Tonight, these bites were, without a doubt, ones of passion. His bites were firm, deep, and, in an odd way, sensual. He held onto you firmly, locked in a silent promise to fulfill your every desire. Just like that, you wanted something far more than you had planned before heading down here.

“Can’t… wait any more…” Subaru growled into the bite mark before flicking his tongue limply against the wound. His digits slid out of your depths and hooked on your soaked panties. You failed to suppress a whimper when he leaned up and tugged the thin material down your legs. He tore one of the leg loops before pressing against your inner thighs and forcing your legs apart. A shameful sound escaped you, one you failed to contain.

The sound of Subaru’s belt clanking and his zipper being tugged down echoed loudly in your ears, sounds that reminded you fiercely of what was about to unfold. No matter how many times he took you, your body always reacted so strongly. His hands held your hips as your legs settled around his waist again, inviting him to your body. His tip prodded at your entrance, making you whimper and tremble violently. He hesitated briefly, as he usually did, offering you a brief moment to catch your breathe. Subaru arched over you and pressed his mouth against yours, silencing the scream that escaped as he entered you.

His silver locks tickled your cheeks when he pulled away, though he remained close. Subaru grunted as he settled atop you, one arm hooked beneath your lower back, slightly elevating you off the ground, while his other hand had tangled in your hair. You moaned when he pulled loosely on the strands. “Your insides are so warm,” he commented, smirking against your mouth. Your eyelids twitched and you hesitated to open them, knowing that his crimson orbs were watching you closely. Your aroused face, lips swollen and cheeks red, aroused him immensely.

Subaru’s hips began to move, slowly sliding his length in and out of your womanhood. Your head fell back and a moan slowly drew from your mouth. Your eyelids trembled, dark lashes quivering. It was almost stunning to you: how your body would part for him so freely. Your walls stretched eagerly and your legs squeezed at his hips, drawing him in closer and closer, begging for his body to invade you further.

His head descended and his forehead pressed against the side of your neck. His silver locks felt soft and light as feathers against your skin. His hold on you was firm, yet so undeniably gentle. It was almost maddening. Finally, you managed to peel your eyes open. Your orbs, darkened with desire, stared up at the dark ceiling above. The environment felt unreal, unimportant, in that moment. Your arms squeezed at Subaru’s upper back, fingers digging into his shirt.

“Relax… you’re making it… hard to hold back,” he whispered lowly, lips moving against your skin and warm breath puffing out of his mouth. “I can’t help it,” you whimpered back, feeling completely helpless and weak beneath him. Subaru lifted slightly, smooshing your chests together as he drew you in closer. His crimson orbs, stained with longing, stared into yours, demanding your unwavering gaze. The pureblood’s aroused expression, lips parted with his fangs peeking at you, forced an undignified whine from your mouth.

His hips were rolling against yours, moving in a slow and precise manner. The heels of your shoes were digging into his back, though it went unnoticed. He tugged on your hair, forcing another sound from you. “Hahhh,” Subaru panted. “That face… you’re making… You want more?” His crimson orbs disappeared from your line of sight, which became overwhelmed by Subaru’s wild, silver hair. His face descended into your neck, the side that had yet to be marked by him this evening.

“More… more…” he mumbled against your skin before slicing you open yet again. It was like an explosion. As his fangs penetrated your flesh, the rate at which his hips moved against yours increased. Fleshy, wet sounds resonated in the chamber as he pounded into you. You could feel his tip brushing against places so deep, it was almost incomprehensible, while his hip bones collided roughly with yours. You clung desperately to Subaru, fearing that if you let go, you might drift away. Sanity and logic melted away and all you could think about were the places that his body invaded yours. It was so serene and felt unreal.

Your legs were squeezing needily at Subaru’s hips, drawing him in roughly every time his length slid out of you, yet always remained connected by the very tip. He sucked harshly on your neck, drawing thickened blood into his mouth. It was incredibly sweet, the flavor enhanced tremendously by your arousal. At some point, he pulled away and grunted into your ear, “fuck…! Gonna cum…!” If you possessed the ability to speak in that moment, you likely would have shouted the same thing.

Your entire nether region was throbbing, pulsating eagerly around Subaru’s own core. Incoherent noises and bits and pieces of Subaru’s names tore from your throat, echoing around you. The pureblood above you grunted and moaned wildly, moving so swiftly and harshly against you that your entire body trembled and shook against the stone floor. Your name bellowed from within his chest, escaping him like a pained grunt. It made your heart and womanhood throb in unison. Subaru’s name became a symphony that guided the two of you through your orgasms.

His arm clung tightly to your lower back, drawing you in roughly to collide with his hips while his other hand tugged on your hair, bringing the both of you through powerful waves of pleasure. Your womanhood trembled around him, milking him fully while his seed emptied into your core. The warmth of your combined juices, mixing inside you, was almost overwhelming. You had expected the pleasure to slowly die down; however, Subaru barely gave you a second to breathe before he flipped you over and tugged you onto your knees.

You whimpered as the cold bricks dug into the delicate skin of your knees. That whimper evolved into a scream of ecstasy when his member, still slick with your juices, slid back into you. One of his hands grabbed at your hip, drawing you in so he could continue to pound into you. Your head was about to fall forward when Subaru’s free hand grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged, forcing your head back. The rough gesture only further ignited you. Unconsciously, your spine arched for him, behind lifting slightly to encourage him to continue his assault.

Subaru’s hand removed from your hip and curled around to your front. His fingers pushed back your skirt and curled inside your crotch, searching for your weeping pearl. You could feel your combined juices pouring down your thighs and soaking the front of his pants. He grunted, “I won’t stop… until I can’t move… even if you beg me too… Hey… don’t stop… screaming my name… please…”


End file.
